rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Discovery
Discovery is the third chapter of Virtualized. It was released on April 25, 2012. Discovery The cobalt soldier could see the tunnel coming to an end. The grate that barred it off from a hallway had been removed, no, blasted from the wall. "Well," he muttered, "I guess that if I'm going to find anything, I'd better start heading that way." A few rats scurried away from the wall as he passed by. Looking to the left, he saw nothing but a long, dimly lit hall. He clicked his armor's flashlight on and peered down the hall. Nothing too distinguishable. Then he turned to the right, catching the sight of a ladder out of the corner of his eye. "Bingo." He climbed the ladder, almost hitting his head on a hatch at the top due to the lack of light. He pushed the hatch up only an inch and scanned the inside of the room, expecting to see soldiers. Instead, he saw what appeared to be a large computer. After taking one more quick look around, he opened up the hatch and pulled himself into the room. The room looked rather plain, mostly being bare metal walls. The computer was situated in the middle of the room. 5 sceens; one main monitor and 4 smaller ones to the sides made up the visible system. Cords ran from the back down a small hole behind the monitors. He figured that was where the main system was located. He brushed the dust that covered the office chair and sat down. "Alright then, mate," he said as he cracked his knuckles and started up the monitors,"Let's see what I can get out of you." ---- A man marched down a long hallway, passing by two gray armored guards. He sported a light blue uniform. His hair was dark blue, with streaks of cyan running through it. His pale skin was almost light as chalk. On his left wrist was a gauntlet-like device. He pressed a symbol on the device's LCD screen, opening the door in front of him. A similarly garbed female sat on a bench, fiddling with a Needle Rifle. The woman's uniform was a bright pink. Her hair was a purplish color, several white streaks running through it, tied up into a ponytail. She looked up from her rifle, her purple eyes connecting with his sapphire-blue eyes. "I take it you've heard of the little prison break we've had." said the man. The woman returned her immediate attention to the rifle. "Yeah, he made sure to call me up first, like he always does," she replied, a tone of annoyance clear in her voice. The man shrugged it off. "Then why are you just sitting here, fooling around with your rifle?" The woman stopped and looked back up. "Did he tell me to do anything about it? No. Besides, we've got regular guards stationed in the areas. No sense in us wasting our time with them." "You do realize that, against the soldiers, the guards are not going to be quite useful in stopping them?" he asked. The woman popped a clip into the rifle and smiled a devlish grin. "True. I figured that we might as well have a little fun in all of this. Just see how far they can possibly get." The man grinned as well. "I just hope you know that this isn't all fun and games here, Pinky. We've still got a job to do here." He looked down at his gauntlet. "I'd better head off to Sector 4. He messaged me again, said he had couldn't raise that slowpoke on his communicator. He wants me to go check on him." "You seem so willing to follow his orders, and yet you always fancy yourself as the captain around here," replied Pinky. "Till the day I die sis, you can damned well bet I'm my own boss. He's the one appointed leader though, and until he kicks the bucket, I'm bound to be behind him on the chain of command." He turned to leave. "When you're done here, I want you to head down to Sector 2. It's a bit far, but you've got the speed needed to make it there. See what you can do about the prisoners down that way."